John's visit
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: John Conner, the kid who was supposed to battle off the T-1000, was required for a doctor's visit. The visit goes normal, with a couple unusual checks, but after the visit, he finds that there is more to it than he thought. Rate and Review.


**Alright everyone, so this is the first story that is a request. The requester remains anomounys, which I'll respect. Anyways, this is a one-shot, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Waiting in the town's doctor's complex, John Conner, kid who in the future would meet the T-100 and dodge the T-1000, was sent off for a doctor's visit for standard check. He honestly didn't want to or care to go, but he had and was more or less forced to.

He was sitting in the waiting room, expecting his name to come up. As he did wait, he thought of all the shit that has happened so far. His mother in the looney bin, him stuck with foster parents, it may have been the same shit for years, but to him it seems fresh and new in his head.

His thought of life horror ended as the nurse called out his name. He mumbled, "Finally."

John got up from his seat and walked to the hallway where the nurse was standing. She led him down the hallway and then into the doctor's office, only to find the room empty, with nothing but the medical tools on the walls, and the table where he would sit on. He got into the middle of the room as the nurse closed the door behind, but after saying, "The doctor will be with you in a couple minutes."

John was alone in the room as he sat on the table, waiting for the doctor to come. It took about ten minutes for the door to open, only for the doctor to enter as he presented himself in the typical getup with the clothes, glasses, and was carrying a notepad with him. He was a man around 40 years of age, but had some grayness to his hair if looked at carefully. The doctor looked to see John sitting on the table. The man grinned, "Ah, you must be… John Connor?"

John nodded, "Yes."

"Ah good, I'm Dr. Parthman. It seem that you haven't been to a doctor's visit in a couple years. You're supposed to get one at least once a year."

"Talk to my damn foster parents on that."

"In that case I might."

Dr. Parthman said, "Now, first thing, I'll need you to take off your clothes down to your underwear."

John sighed since he had to basically strip down. He took off his jacket, shirt, pants, and was left bare, only to have a pair of black speedos. John wore them since he did do swim, but since his parents were cheap on him, he wore them like regular underwear almost, despite the fact that it was as tight on him and it was really uncomfortable.

Then the doctor said, "Now then, simply step on the scale."

John got off the table and walked over to the scale. Dr. Parthman measured John's weight, and then he checked his height. He was on average with the weight and a little more than average on height. The doctor then ordered, "Alright, now, sit on the table."

John did so as Parthman asked, "Any kind of recent or past problems such as allergies, infections, anything?"

John answered, "No."

"Good, now, I'll be right back."

After a couple of minutes, the Dr. Parthman came back with a couple syringes. He apologized, "Sorry the delay, I needed to get the injections since they'll be needed."

John sighed, "It's fine, I'm probably behind on a few of those anyway."

The doctor put the case on his table and said, "Alright then", he took off the stethoscope from the wall, "Breath in and out in deep breaths when I say so."

He attached the two ears plugs to his ears and put the metal end of the stethoscope on the right side of John's back. Parthman said, "Breath in", John did so, "Breath out", and did so. Then the doctor moved to the right side and repeated, "Breath in", John did so, "Breath out", and did so. Parthman told John, "Good, no problems with inhalation or exhalation."

He put the stethoscope on the wall, then pulled off the ophthalmoscope and went in front of John's eyes. Dr. Parthman put the tool in front of his eyes and said, "Now to examine your eyes."

He looked over the left eye, seeing no issue, then the right eye, seeing no issue as well. Dr. Parthman put it back and got the otoscope out and checked both of John's ears. They were in pretty good shape, seeing how clean they were, and the doctor said, "Seems you've kept up with yourself."

The doctor put away the tool and now pulled off another tool to test John's blood pressure. He wrapped the part around his arm and said, "Alright, may get tight, but it's normal."

The doctor held the rubber part and squeezed it several times until it got to the point of being tight, and the doctor looked at the results saying, "A little lower than normal, but nothing serious."

He unwrapped the strap and hung the device back with the other tools on the wall. The next tool he took off was the reflex hammer. The doctor went to John and hit the kneecaps with the hammer, one leg went, then he tried the next and the other went up. The doctor said, "Good reflexes I see. You'll be needing it for the, what is it, swim?"

John nodded, "Later today."

"Then may I ask why you're wearing swimming clothes during the regular day?"

"My foster parents are cheap bastards, what do you expect?"

"I'm not sure, I never had foster parents."

"Lucky you."

After that, Dr. Parthman looked over the results and said, "Well now, you seem healthy and well. The next part is where I'll be needing to check over your showing body for any indication of mumps, rash, and, even a little too serious, cancer, but anything that may show. Simply lie down on the table."

John nodded, "Alright."

He laid on the table as the doctor looked over his front body, observing over it for any signs of unusual ripples or mounds that were possible infections, disease, or such. There weren't any anomalies, so Parthman said, "Alright then, your body is in a healthy condition from what I can see here. We'll just have to move to the next room."

John asked, "Hold on, you're saying I have to walk from here to another room while barely naked?"

Parthman acknowledged, "Yes, but you're not fully naked, besides, the next is across the hall and there is no one in it."

John hated to do it, but he wanted to get the hell out of the doctor's office and on his way. Dr. Parthman led him across the hall, blocking any view to make John a bit more comfortable, and opened up the door leading to a room that had a CAT scan. John was a bit surprised and asked, "What is that an MRI?"

Parthman corrected, "No, it's a CAT scan."

"For a doctor's visit?"

"Multiple precautions, of course it is much easier to do this and shorter of time."

John debated it in his head and then said, "Sure, what the hell could some radiation do to me?"

He walked to the machine as Dr. Parthman helped him on the bed. John laid down, back first, and the bed went into the machine. Parthman watched it to make sure that it didn't backfire and he could also see the results. After the results were taken by the machine, the bed came out and Dr. Parthman helped John off the table.

Parthman told John, "Now, there are two more tests and the checkup will be over."

John sighed as this was taking longer than expected. He was led this time to room that was further down the hall, only was luckily the next door over. The room was pretty empty, only having a chair in it. John asked, "Why is there only a chair here?"

The doctor told him, "Just sit down, I'll begin the last two tests and then you'll the vaccines and be off to home, or wherever you're needed."

The doctor left the room and closed the door behind him. Moments later the room began to drop in temperature as John was beginning to feel it. He was wondering what the hell was going on as the room went down to around 50F, then 40F, and then go to 30F. John was beginning to freeze as he asked, "Why the hell is the room a freezer?"

It stayed like this for thirty seconds, then the temperate rose. It went from a freezer to an oven in a minute as John was now sweating. He didn't know what the fuck was going on as the temperate was going drastically high and low in short periods of time. The room then cooled down to normal, somewhat, and then the door opened as Dr. Parthman said, "Alright, now all you need is the shots."

John got up and walked to the door questioning, "What the hell was all that?"

"Just tests, I promise."

They got back to the office where Parthman got the syringes ordered up. John asked, "What are they?"

"Well, two are required for your school, one as the general shot."

"I meant what vaccines are they?"

"HPV, meningitis, and then the usual tetanus shot."

Parthman put in the first syringe, unloading the liquid vaccine into John's body, then the unloading of the second syringe, and finally the third injection. The doctor did this in three separate, but close, areas. John felt nothing of it and just watched the syringes inject into him. The doctor said, "Alright then, now that the vaccination is done, you can put on your clothes and leave."

John put on his pants, shirt, and jacket, and left the office. Dr. Parthman looked out and whispered, "Wait a minute, and…"

John, as he was walking, was feeling a little dizzy as his body started to feel a bit numb. He put his hand on the right wall as everything started to feel fuzzy and then he collapsed onto the floor, not knowing what happened.

He went into this coma, and was wondering what the hell was going on. The coma was ending as his eyes started to flutter. His head moved side to side as he tried to wake himself up. Once he did, John looked around and found himself in darkness, pitch black darkness. Then an extremely bright light came on shining down on him as he closed his eyes trying to avoid the brightness.

He heard a footstep, then another, and then another as it was getting closer to him. A voice appeared, "According to those tests you seem to be a very healthy boy, good enough for a little experimentation."

Then more lights turned on as John found himself strapped down to a table, legs and arms as he was stripped down of his clothes, all except his speedos. Then a man stepped out as it was Dr. Parthman from the office. He looked over John with a slightly frightening smile. John opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light, he saw the doctor standing over him, looking down. John exclaimed, "What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I?"

Parthman answered to him, "Oh, just in the operating room, that's all."

"I thought you said I passed the whole checkup thing?"

"You did, which is why I decided to choose you. You have parents who don't care for you, you're alone, and who would honestly care to find you?"

John tried to pull himself free, but the straps were made of thick leather, making it very hard to bust. Parthman said, "Now then, you're going to become a small experiment because there was one person, who stated something about your father being an unusual person. Maybe it's because, he doesn't exist; not yet."

John didn't know what the hell he said, but the doctor continued, "Once you were in the hospital, I knew it was a chance to study your DNA and organ set up to see what may happen in the next couple decades. I did the checkup to see if you were in good shape or not so I know it will be worth the trouble that you're going to face. After it was all finished, I injected the tetanus booster and the meningitis, but the HPV was a tranquilizer shot. Of course you'll get triple the dose so you'll most likely be either knocked out or, very slight chance, dead.

"However, let us begin."

Parthman took out a second syringe and injecting it into John's arm. He tried to stay awake, but his body and mind were shutting down bit by bit, going to sleep. His thoughts were screaming to stay awake, but it failed and he started to go into sleeping world. Parthman said to him, "Have sweet dreams, because it might sting."

The man walked on over to a table that had several tools on it. He picked up a razor sharp knife and said, "We'll begin with a simple incision", he walked to John's body and placed the tool over his left chest, right over the area of his heart, "Here."

And he began.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
